"The Art Museum"
The Art Museum is a Season 6 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters * Tommy * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Littlefoot * Stan * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * The Mcnulty Boys * Didi * Stu * Grandpa Lou * Modern art enthusiasts. * Three unnamed babies who follow Angelica and their parents. * Female tour guide and her group. * and lots more! Plot The Pickles family (along Angelica and Lou), Chuckie and the DeVille twins are going to a local art museum to see a giant mobile being put up and to help "broaden a child's perspective by seeing themselves in art" (according to Dr. Lipschitz). Angelica thinks the trip is going to be boring, although Tommy, Chuckie, Timmy McNulty and his friends, the twins and Kids World's Adventures Team are intrigued by it. When they get to the museum, Lou and Angelica go on an audio tour, Didi tries to keep Dil busy and tells Stu to keep on eye on the other kids, but he ends up talking to a group of modern art enthusiasts. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys and Kids World's Adventures Team try seeing themselves in various works at the art museum, but are having trouble. Angelica, still feeling bored, wanders away from Lou after he falls asleep while listening to the audio tour in one of the Egyptian art exhibits, and takes the babies on the "Angelica Pickles World of Art Tour." She takes Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys, Kids World's Adventures Team, and three other unnamed babies on her tour. She first goes up to an Egyptian bust of Queen Nefertiti, but has trouble pronouncing some of the words, so she just tells her own version of what the recording for the audio tour is saying. While Angelica's talking, Tommy finally sees himself in a piece of art: in the hieroglyphics on a giant Egyptian vase, Tommy imagines himself as the Pharaoh, Phil and Lil as servants, and Chuckie as the Sphynx--which Chuckie doesn't like. The Rugrats, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys, Kids World's Adventures Team and other babies follow Angelica to another room in the art museum, and Phil sees a giant picture that he asks Angelica about. Angelica hooks her headphones up to her, and says that the painting is called "The Garden of Earthworm Delights," and says it's not a very good picture because she's not in it, and goes over to a different art section. Phil and Lil see themselves in the art by picturing two children playing in a lake and see Chuckie in it by imagining that he's being a chased by a goat--which he also doesn't like. While Stu's hanging out with modern art enthusiasts, he tells Didi that you don't have to know anything about modern art to be an expert. Didi tells Stu that the mobile's going to be raised in ten minutes and asks him where the other kids are. Stu, realizing that the kids have wandered away, panics and runs to look for them. Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, the twins, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys and Kids World's Adventures Team walk into another room at the art museum, this one full of statues, and see a statue of The Thinker, which Lil says reminds her of the time Chuckie got potty-trained, which gets Chuckie mad. Angelica takes the babies Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys, and Kids World's Adventures Team into another room filled with paintings, and hooks her headphones up to a Picasso painting. While Tommy, the twins, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys, and Kids World's Adventures Team are listening to Angelica, Chuckie calls them over and tells them that he finally sees himself in a painting: in the painting of The Scream. Angelica takes the Rugrats, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys, Kids World's Adventures Team and the three unnamed to the room where the mobile's finally being raised, but runs into the angry parents of the three unnamed babies that followed her, and she gets in trouble with Didi for leading them away from their parents. Stu runs into the room, but accidentally slips and runs into the mobile, which gets caught in his pants and raises him off the ground. Tommy, Chuckie, the twins, Timmy McNulty and the Mcnulty Boys and Kids World's Adventures Team go play art museum in another one of the rooms. Synopsis The Rugrats, The McNulty Boys and Kids World's Adventures Team take a trip to the art museum of unveiling of a giant sized mobile. When Stu is distracted by a woman who thinks he's an art expert, the babies wander around the halls trying to "find themselves" in the art. Chuckie sees himself in Munch's "The Scream" while Tommy sees the babies in an Egyptian vase. Meanwhile, Angelica leads some other kids on her own "museum tour" explaining how every artist painted a picture of her.- Description from Klasky Csupo. Trivia * Queen Nefertiti is the most famous Egyptian queen after Queen Cleopatra. ** Nefertiti was married to Pharaoh Akhenaten. * The actual name of the picture that Angelica said wasn't very good because she wasn't in it is "The Garden of Earthly Delight." Quotes * (Looking at a Picasso) * Tommy: That's supposed to be a person? * Phil: I think she's gonna throw up! * Lil: I think she's already throwed up! Gallery Moa.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART